Snapshots
by TheWickedQuill
Summary: Snapshots gives us a glimpse into Max's life in Manticore. From the Aegis series.
1. Hubris

Title: Snapshots  
>Author: thewickedquill<br>Rated: PG  
>Series: Aegis (See 'The Routine', 'Bargains')<br>Characters: Max (X5-452), OMC  
>Note: Thanks to <span>OneBadCat<span> for the beta!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. I just play in the fandom sandbox from time to time.<br>Summary: Snapshots gives us a glimpse into Max's life in Manticore. Part 1/?

* * *

><p><strong>SNAPSHOT #1 : HUBRIS<strong>

_In which the Assistant Director of Manticore thinks he's got it all figured out._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Assistant Director Parker brushed past a tall, dark-haired male X5 being treated for a knee injury, his focus on the unconscious form of X5-452.<p>

He observed the motionless girl with reluctant admiration. He'd been called in following the most recent altercation. Apparently 452 had taken out half the on-call staff in the infirmary with no provocation.

It had taken three men and four tranquilizer darts to subdue and restrain her. It was almost as though she had sensed their intent and instinct had her react with a strength abnormal for even an X5. He shook his head. That would just be stupid, though. Everyone knew the Transgenics were only as strong as they were made, and this one hadn't even had the benefit of the decade of extra training the other soldiers had undergone.

No, they had her this time and she was weaker than the others. She would be more malleable. The little termagent was going to be easier to control this time around, of this he was certain. And should all else fail, she would be terminated.

Sandeman had always said this one was special, but they knew otherwise. She was no better than all the other animals they'd created and her purpose would be realized - to Manticore's own specifications - when the time was right.

Parker briefly glanced at the medical report on his desk. Gibberish, he decided. There were a number of details regarding 452's exploits on the outside. Something about an implant which he'd had checked out right away to make sure there would be no interference with his plans. And something about her blood and genetic make-up that one of the old directors, Renfro he believed, had made a fuss about. Parker had dismissed most of the woman's notes; she'd been found to be a cult fanatic and none of the scientific findings and corresponding information had been given much credence in the wake of her demise.

Assistant Director, Parker had plans. Big plans. He simply had to bide his time and break 452 in. He would be patient, too. Parker's eyes darkened and a broad, twisted smile curved his lips. He would give the girl her false sense of security, allow Lydecker to play confidante and mentor and let the girl distance herself further from her fellows. She was digging her own grave and would only prove to benefit his long-term goals.

He watched as the small transmitter was embedded at the base of the girls's neck just above the dormant neural implant. 452 was now tagged and marked.

Parker liked to cover all his bases. He wouldn't be caught with his pants down, no sir. Nothing would keep him from the coveted position of Director of Operations and this little maneuver, sneaky as it was, would ensure his success. What Lydecker and the others didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Shutting the file on 452, Parker crossed his arms over his chest and nodded to an orderly. "Send her back to the barracks. We're done here."


	2. One Good Turn

Title: Snapshots  
>Author: thewickedquill<br>Rated: PG  
>Series: Aegis (See 'The Routine', 'Bargains')<br>Characters: OMC (Pov, re: Max)  
>Note: Thanks to <span>OneBadCat<span> for the beta!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. I just play in the fandom sandbox from time to time.<br>Summary: Snapshots gives us a glimpse into Max's life in Manticore. Part 2/?

* * *

><p><strong>Snapshot #2 : One Good Turn<strong>

_In which Max is recognized for who she is and what she's done and not for what Manticore has taught their soldiers to believe about her._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The X5 in the infirmary had been observing Assistant Director Parker since he'd swept past him upon entering the room. The man's stride was purposeful and confident, very unlike his usual nervous demeanor. It was obvious to anyone who cared to look that something unusual was taking place.<p>

The Transgenic was fascinated by the brunette he had seen earlier, as she was talking back to her superiors without care - and surprisingly, without disciplinary reaction. He knew that she would be punished somehow without her knowledge, that trickery was their way of ensuring cooperation - with or without consent. It was only a matter of figuring out how and what that would be.

And how right he was. Waiting for the nurse to treat his knee after an incident during training, the young X5 had a front row seat to the newly unfolding drama. 452 had been brought in, supposedly for tests or some other routine procedure, when suddenly she'd stiffened, whirled and gone completely postal.

He'd been surprised at her instincts. There was no way 452 could have seen the orderly with a syringe in hand inching towards her neck from behind, but somehow she'd known. The girl had thrown two men clear across the room and forced a third into a chokehold until he blacked out at her feet. The loud scuffle had brought guards and nurses running. It had taken some time for her to be subdued and tied down and Parker had been called in. The X5 had lost visual after that; the doors between treatment rooms had been closed and he could no longer differentiate between voices and words.

As the nurse reset his bones, the young man thought about the feisty female in the next room. He recognized her as the girl who had released him and his unit from their barracks that fateful night a decade earlier. If he remembered correctly, she was also 494's breeding partner - which might make her his mate, if what he understood of those paired off and what happened to them later on was true - and he owed his former commander far more than he could recount.

His injured leg was set and he no longer had reason to linger. Pity; he really wanted to know what was going on in the next room.

"I'm just going to get your meds from the dispensary and then you're free to go."

Or perhaps he would get to see how the story ended after all. He kept his eyes on the closed doors at the opposite end of the room and strained for clues.

The X5 was interrupted when the door cracked open. He pulled back sharply and pretended to be focused elsewhere when a voice rang out, calling his designation.

"X5-664."

The Transgenic snapped to attention as the Assistant Director came to stand at his bedside. "Yes, Sir?"

Parker seemed to be sizing up the X5. Satisfied with his choice, he continued, "I'd like you to keep an eye on 452. Help her acclimate, learn the ropes, what's expected of her. Keep me informed of her progress, things like that. And report back to me immediately if you have any trouble, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

The Assistant Director nodded his approval. "Very good. That will be all, soldier. Dismissed."

664 saluted and regarded Parker as he strode from the infirmary. Something was up with that man. There was just something about the way he had been watching 452 before, his manner almost gleeful. This being assigned to help the girl reintegrate into Manticore? It was clear to 664 that his job was less that of mentor or friend and more of spy in the ranks. And he wasn't comfortable with the role. At all.

"Excuse me," 664 addressed the nurse when she returned with a packet of pills. He flashed his most charming smile and said, "I've been asked to shadow 452 but didn't catch all of the details. Can you tell me what procedure she's just had done and if there's anything I should be aware of in dealing with her?"

The nurse eyed the young man suspisciously. "Not paying attention?"

664 gave a roguish grin. "What can I say? Pretty girl, mind went elsewhere..."

The nurse rolled her eyes and shook her head good naturedly. "Routine implantation for flight risks. Shouldn't be a problem for you."

664 kept his face blank but his mind was racing. He hoped 452 didn't have any flight plans or she'd be in for a nasty - if extremely brief - surprise. The X5 nodded, thanked the nurse and took his leave. Following the familiar path down the darkened halls to his unit, he made a promise to himself.

Yes, 664 owed 452 for saving his ass during the fire and he owed his former C.O., and if the only way he could repay those debts was by keeping an eye out on 494's woman, he would. Besides, it would be a shame to see such power, beauty and grace ruined by Manticore.

A soldier he might be, but blindly obedient? Never again.

664 walked to the end of the row and stopped at the only occupied bed.

"Rise and shine, 452."


	3. Olive Branch

Title: Snapshots  
>Author: thewickedquill<br>Rated: PG  
>Series: Aegis (See 'The Routine', 'Bargains')<br>Characters: Max (X5-452), OMC (X5-664)  
>Note: Thanks to <span>OneBadCat<span> for the beta!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. I just play in the fandom sandbox from time to time.<br>Summary: Snapshots gives us a glimpse into Max's life in Manticore. Part 3/?

* * *

><p><strong>Snapshot #3 : Olive Branch<strong>

_In which 664 offers Max some unsolicited but important advice._

* * *

><p>"You should really be more careful."<p>

The voice disrupted her concentration and her focus faltered. "Did I ask you for advice?" she asked, mildly irritated.

The X5s were doing laps around the courtyard under the watchful eyes of their trainers. Max briefly glanced at the boy on her right, the dark haired Transgenic having snuck up to her at some point. She returned her attention to her breathing and tried to tune him out.

Minutes passed in silence as the pair ran in perfect, fluid synchrony and Max thought she was in the clear. Her relief was short-lived.

"You're not doing yourself any favors, 452."

Her running partner was persistent and it appeared that her unwanted tag-along wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Annoyed, Max turned to her companion.

"Okay, I'll pretend I did. Now, what are you talking about?"

"Colonel Lydecker. Letting him play favorites isn't helping your standing here."

From the way he said that, it would almost seem like she was best buds with Lydecker. She wasn't best anything with that man. He was a tool, an important tool she needed to stay on good terms with for the safety of her friends and family on the outside. Let 664 and the other Manticore drones think what they wanted; she knew the truth.

"Yeah, well luckily for me, I don't particularly care about my standing here."

"You should."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because there's still time to save face - and keep from alienating the others completely."

This guy was getting on her nerves. Who the hell asked for his opinion anyway? "Was the not caring part unclear?" she asked, voice slightly raised in aggravation.

The male Transgenic glanced furtively around before clamping a hand around her wrist and hissing angrily, "Keep your voice down, 452. We get caught fraternizing during training and it's both our asses."

She huffed and withdrew her arm but didn't disagree. "It's not like I invited you to socialize, 664," she stated in a more subdued tone of voice.

664 shook his head imperceptibly. "Look, 452, our interactions may have started out as an assignment on my part, though after you settled in I stuck it out because I liked you. But pretty soon, even I'm going to have to cut my losses."

"Save yourself the trouble, 664, and get it over with sooner rather than later. I don't need you to hold my hand."

"That tough chick act isn't fooling anyone, 452. Why are you trying so hard not to fit in? You work with Lydecker, separate yourself from the group, barely toe the line... Do you think you're going to get out of here again? They're not taking any chances with you this time."

The trainer's whistle blew, signifying the end of their session. The two X5s slowed their pace and came to a stop while panting lightly, hands braced on their knees.

"What would you know about it?"

"I know that I was in the infirmary with a banged up knee when they implanted a tracking device right here," he paused briefly brushing a finger between her shoulder blades. "A new safety precaution with flight risks."

She shrugged him off. "Thanks for the tip."

"Yeah, well, removing it? Not such a good idea."

"You _would_ say that."

"It's not just a tracker, 452," he exhaled exasperatedly. 664 studied her for a moment, recognizing her seemingly unaffected stance and calling her bluff. "But I won't waste your time with the petty details."

He turned to leave but his parting comments had their intended effect. Max's arm shot out and stopped him in his tracks.

"Tell me."

"Thought you didn't care?"

"Fine, I care. Now spill."

664 lowered his voice again. Just because they were no longer on the clock didn't mean they couldn't be overheard and disciplined. He wasn't supposed to even have this information and certainly shouldn't be sharing it with her, of all people. "The capsule has a secondary purpose. It's designed to release a neurotoxin directly into the bloodstream. Comes complete with a failsafe for premature extraction, too. Techniques from the Cold War or something. From what I hear, they're effective little S.O.B.'s."

That got her attention. Max faced 664 sharply. "How do you know this? They dose you, too?"

He bit his lip. "I was on the team that retrieved the specs from a facility in the Ukraine back in '19."

"Bullshit. Lydecker wouldn't-"

"Just because you're all buddy-buddy with Lydecker doesn't mean the others are on board. Like I said, 452, watch yourself."

The girl shrugged her shoulders in dismissal. "Whatever."

664 shook his head and smiled grimly. "It's your funeral. Later, 452."

When the other Transgenic had gone, Max rubbed the back of her neck. If what 664 had said was true, chances of her escape had just taken a nosedive.

And she was going to have to think long and hard about her alliance with Lydecker. She didn't need anymore enemies. Perhaps a change in strategy was in order.


End file.
